I'm in GX?
by AvionVadion
Summary: I threw my remote at the TV and it went through.Go to poke the TV I get sucked.Only to get saved from drowning by Judai.As the saying goes.No pain no gain.I went through pain only to get sucked into the GX universe during season 4.Time to screw the plot! (Not self insert) {[ABANDONED] Someone kill me later.
1. Enter Judai and Kenzan

I looked at the clock.4:30 meaning...Yugioh GX is on!I ran into the living room, jumped on the couch and grabbed the remote turning on the channel only to see,Spongebob!I looked through the guide only to see no Yugioh!

I was I did what I always do when I'm mad.I yell at inanimate objects meaning the TV.

"You can't do this to me!You can't cancel this show you worthless piece of garbage!My life is crappy enough as it is!"I then decided to throw the remote at the TV only instead of breaking it it went through!.I slowly got up off the couch and walked towards the TV.I poked it tentatively only to have my hand go through.I screamed and went to yank my hand out only to feel something pull me in.

"HELP!"I screamed but to no avail.I was fighting with all my might to get back but wondered what would happen if I let it pull me in.I closed my eyes and waited.

I opened my eyes to see my self surrounded by water.I went to scream but water filled my lungs.I tried swimming upwards but found that I couldn't. I stopped struggling and my vision began to get blurry and before I passed out I saw a skinny figure in red swim towards me.

I woke by coughing up water.(Insert coughing sounds here)I sat up and looked around to blurrily see I was on a beach of some sort.

Just then I heard footsteps.I looked to see Kenzan?

"Ah!Your up!"He then ran off"Aniki!" few minutes later after I got my vision back I went to stand only to fall.I braced my self for impact only to feel someone catch me.

" Careful. you nearly drowned."I heard from behind.I nodded slightly,sure that my face was guy who caught me helped me stand up and gain my let go and I nearly fell over but caught myself in time. I then looked at the guy who caught me only to have my brown eyes widen.

The guy who was standing in front of me was no other but the protagonist himself...Yuki Judai.I stared at him shell I realized what I was doing I nearly blushed but caught myself in time...I saw Kenzan and now Judai what next Sho and Manjoume.I asked him the dreaded question and stepped back cautious in case he was a cosplayer.

"Who are you?"I asked trying to sound brave.

"Yuki Judai"He replied.I nodded confused.I decided to play it safe.

"Sounds in Japan or something?Cause last I checked I was in America."I looked surprised but shook it off.

"Your name?"He asked.I laughed nervously putting a hand behind my head.

"Hmm... I'm apparently in Japan and not America so I could use a different name.I could go as Avion...But my Name is Isabella."I told him then gave him a 4 finger salute saying."Isabella Alford at your service!Though I guess it would really be Alford Isabella...but you know."I shrugged."Since I'm not Japanese I don't have to follow there customs!Hahaha!"

He nodded confused but shrugged it off."What were you doing falling from the sky?"

I did a double take."W-What!"I exclaimed"I was sucked into a TV not falling out of the sky!"

"You were...sucked into a TV?"Judai repeated.

"YUP!Believe or not,I was going to watch the anime Yugioh Gx the episode after Yubel and Judai fused together and arrived back to Duel Academia when It didn't show on the TV So I started yelling at it and decided to throw the remote at it but instead of the TV breaking it went through!Which is a relief otherwise GrandFather would of beat me even worse than before but anyway.I then got up and went to poke the TV when my arm went I tried to pull it out I found I couldn't my arm was stuck and something was pulling me I closed my eyes when I opened them I found I was surrounded by water.I was shocked so I did what anybody else would do and I screamed. Thus making water to fill my lungs and black out!"I took A deep breath tired from the explanation.

Judai stared at me blinking just before his eyes changed color.I shivered when I saw that."Please don't do 's still creepy even after seeing that a thousand times."I apparently have never been asked that before because he looked shocked.I yawned and went to find the Slifer Red looked after me confused as to why I was walking away.

"Were are you going?"He called after me.I waved at him.

"To find the Red Dorms!I'm tired and it's the least likely place I'll get kicked out of!"I replied."PEACE!TACO'S RULE AND MAGICIAN'S ARE COOL!"

LATER

I got lost trying to find the Red Dorm's and ended up in the woods.I sighed out of boredom."Where's a sign that says RED DORM'S THAT WAY or Something?"I just then passed that exact sign and didn't notice."Why does the world hate me!"Just then I tripped."AHH!"CRASH!

I felt something wet on my stomach and knew a wound opened.

"Ah,Great just what I need!Nothing better than bleeding to death!Nope Absolutely nothing!I don't even have my deck with me!"I started to ramble to myself not noticing someone following me.I stood up and started walking during the middle of the rant.I stopped suddenly."I blame nature and my grandfather!If not for him I wouldn't have any wounds reopening!"I yelled at the sky and started walking again.I heard a sound that sounded a bit like Kuri and looked for the source.I then saw something ghostly move and I ran after it.

"Wait up Random Ghostly thing!I can't run that fast!"I exclaimed slightly out of ghostly thing disappeared when I found myself in an area with cards scattered everywhere.I bent down and looked at them.

"Dark Magician,Hyozanru,Red eye's black Dragon,Blue eye's white dragon,Glowmoss,Clayman,Kuriboh...my deck!"I exclaimed shocked."Oh,Thank you mysterious spirit that lead me to find my they even got in this world I have no Idea...But at least I got my pals with me!"I pumped my fist in the air and gathered up my I was done my stomach growled.I fell to the ground exhausted and hungry."Foooooood!"I complained and went to grab my stomach only to clench my teeth in pain.I sat up reached into my pocket and pulled out a thing of gauze and tissues.

I lifted my shirt up and took off the old gauze and stared at the wound watching the blood ooze out before dabbing at it with the tissues."Guess this is what I get for looking like mom"I said to my self and chuckled I was done dabbing at the wound I re-bandaged it with a fresh thing of gauze.I put my cards in my pocket,stood and promptly walked away but not before bumping into someone.I fell down and looked up to see Judai looking at me shocked.I laughed and waved nervously from my spot on the ground.

"Hehehe...What's up!Uh..."I stood up when I realized something"DO you know where the Red Dorms are?"I asked He nodded.I pumped my fist in the air."I'm saved!"He looked at me strangely."Yes,I'm well aware of my craziness thank you!Now onward!"I started marching in a random direction."You do realize they're that way right?"Judai asked pointing North.I sweatdropped,wait I can do that!Awesome!

I laughed nervously."Yeah...Course I knew that!Who wouldn't?Heheh."I thought I saw Yubel beside Judai and blinked.I nodded my head slowly."Right...I'm hallucinating."I began to hum the song Wake up your heart and decided to just play it while Judai was leading me to the red stopped when he heard the singer."Is that...?"He asked.

I looked at him confused."That who?"I asked."The singer?"He nodded.I shrugged."I dunno who sings it.I just play the songs I one just has an awesome singer though I haven't the slightest clue what he's saying"I replied."We there yet?"I asked him"Oh!Can I call you Judai cause I don't really understand the point of the -kun -chan -san thingy.I mean it's just a 's the point?"I asked him.

He looked nobody asked them if they could call him Judai started playing startling me."Gah!"I took out my MP3 and glared at it."Do that again I break you.""We're here."I looked up to see the Osiris red dorm in all its glory.I gazed in awe at the building.

"It's not that great to most people but-"I interrupted him."Course it's not that great!I's freakin AWESOME!"I exclaimed."I mean seriously!The red dorm is the best dorm!Unlike the obelisks they aren't snobby rich brats and Ra is just... they're great with their lack of rats and even they're food is better!But Osiris Rules!All hail the Sky Dragon Osiris!"I exclaimed.I swore I saw something on his shoulder but I shrugged it colors then played.

I pointed at the dorm."Onwards!TO...The Red Dorm!The plot of this story is going to become majorly screwed up now that I'm here!Well...Season 4's plot that is!"Judai stared at me confused.

In the dorm.

"I call top bunk!"I shouted and ran in towards the bunkbeds but not before tripping and landing on my face.I looked up anime tears running down my pale face."Why does nature hate me so!"I complained.

I got up and looked to see what tripped me.A boot.I sweatdropped. "Really?"I asked"A boot!Out of all things that could of tripped me it was a boot?"I sighed"Man,even the anime world hates me."

"What do you mean by plot and anime world?"Judai asked scaring the shit out of me. I screamed and held on to the boot for dear looked at me with an eyebrow raised his eyes full of amusement."Don't do that!Cause I got a...I got a"I looked to see I was holding a boot."I got a boot and I'm not afraid to use it!"I threatened pointing it at him.

He laughed."I am so could be scarier than my own boot being used against me!"He said jokingly.I nodded seriously.

"Got that right!"I told him"I got the ultimate weapon!Your boot!Please wait a moment while I laugh ebily!Bwahahaahahah!Mwahahaha1(Cough)(Cough)Hahahaha! Okay I'm done!"I shook his head."Oh,and I'm from a dimension where your an anime character!No biggie!"

"What?"

"Ok It's a biggie but honestly I don't even know how I got here but I'm glad I won't have to deal with Grandfather anymore!Like the saying goes."I said"No pain no I went through pain and ended up here!"I yawned and climbed up the bunkbed and layed down."Night Judai"

He nodded."Night"


	2. i MEET THE CREWBEING SICK RULES!

I slowly opened my brown eyes to see a pair of confused brown eyes looking down at me. I screamed and shot up grabbing the nearest thing to me(Which was the boot of doom) and pointed it at him groggily. "Who da heck are you?" I asked my mind not fully awake.

The figure raised a brow. I nodded slowly when I saw something brown with wings appear next to him. I stared at it still nodding. "Im'ma dreamin'" I mumbled. The figure looked at where I was staring and his eyes widened and went to ask me a question but I was to busy opening and closing doors looking for the bathroom. I tripped over...come on you can guess it... a boot.

"GYA!" I screamed and landed flat on my face. I looked up anime tears down my face. Multiple bruises showing. I sat up and began counting on my fingers. "50,51,52...so dat makes injury 53 I think." I mumbled looking up awake not, noticing Judai's surprised face.

"Where's the bathroom?" I asked standing up.

"What happened?" He asked me pointing towards my face. My eyes widened and My eyes began to move around the room.

"Oh, nothing." I laughed nervously. "Just ran into a tree and fell down the stairs is all." He didn't look like he believed me but pointed towards a door.

"Thanks! Bye!" I shouted before dashing in but not before slipping comically. I yelped and cringed when I landed.

I got up and walked painfully into the bathroom grumbling about the stupid boot. Just then I dashed back out and looked at Judai.

"Do you got any clothes I could borrow?" I asked him. He blushed and nodded and pointed towards a dresser drawer thingy.

"Adigato Judai!" I exclaimed and ran over to the drawer dresser thingy. I grabbed what I needed and left into the bathroom.

I left the bathroom wearing a long-sleeve black turtleneck(Like Judai) a pair of black jeans, red sleeveless gloves,red boots,deck holder, the boot strapped to my waist, and had my knee length dark brown hair in a ponytail. I admit for once I actually liked how I looked. My entrance into the dorm room was me slamming open the doors shouting,

"DRAMATIC ENTRANCE!" scaring the shit out of Judai making him fall off the bed onto the ground. I laughed.

He glared.  
Random staring contest I shall not lose!

...

...

...

...

...

'BLINK'

"HA! I WIN!"

He sweatdropped confused.

"Wha?"

"Oh hey by the way." I began. He looked at me. "Can I meet Rei,Sho,Manjoume,Kenzan no...I already met him for like 3 seconds, Fubuki, and umm...I think that's all?" I asked.

He nodded even more confused completely forgetting about avoiding them.

"H-hai." He said. "And why are you wearing my boot?"

I pumped a fist in the air and hugged him.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthan kyouTHANKYOU!" I exclaimed. He nodded grabbed my hand and led me towards the Academy. If I was like any other girl or fangirl for that matter I would've fainted.(No offense to all you Judai/Jaden fan girls and boys out there) But nope not me!

I'm special!

LATER

We arrived and when Asuka saw Judai holding my hand she glared daggers at me. They would have scared a grown man! But I just waved grinning like a madman.

"Wazzup peoples! I know I'm crazy but isn't everybody? Anyway nice two meet yous!"I said and then pointed at Asuka "Except for Asuka who's trying to kill me by glaring!"

They looked and saw that I said was true. Kenzan spoke up.

"Why aren't you that kid who Aniki saved from drowning after fallin' from the sky?" He asked. I groaned and facepalmed.

"I got sucked into a TV! Not falling from the sky! That's the falling angels job!" I exclaimed not crazy all of a sudden. Just then a big yellow thing appeared right in front of my face. I yelped and fell backwards Judai catching me.

"What's wrong with your face?" The yellow thing said. I looked closely to see Ojama Yellow,Black, and Green in front of me. My eyes widened.

Judai and Manjoume noticed what I was staring at and their eyes widened.

"You can see them?" Manjoume asked.  
I didn't hear I was to busy looking at them.

Green spoke up. "Yeah! There are bruises everywhere!"

I played innocent. "There are? You must be imagining things cause there are no bruises." I said.

"Maybe she's right." Black said.

I sighed in relief and Judai helped me stand up.

"Hello? Can you!" He repeated. I looked at him confused but nodded and decided to go crazy again.

"OF COURSE I can see them! Whoc an't? Oh...wait that's right they can't." I said stupidly. "ANYway Bye!"

I said and ran off before my eyes could water. I kept running until I arrived back at the red dorm. I ran into a random room (which ended up being the one I slept in) And ran to a corner and sat down pulling my knees up to my chest.  
The tears threatening to spill. And my wounds waiting to be opened. I nearly fainted from hunger.

I shook my head rapidly not noticing the extra presence in the room.

"I will not cry. I WILL not cry. I haven't for years and I won't start now. I WILL NOT CRY!" I shouted nails digging into the floor causing me to bleed.

MY stomach began to growl endlessly from starvation and I fell to the ground opening a wound but I didn't notice.

"You are safe. Grandfather is far far away. He will not harm you!" I shouted gripping my head. I was losing allot of blood and I began to hallucinate.

So when my eyes shot open blood was everywhere and I saw my grandfather coming towards me with a knife.  
I froze with fear. I heard two voices instead of one.

"You've been a naughty naughty girl Little Oath."

"What's wrong? Calm down! Your safe."

"It's time to pay the price."

"Your bleeding badly. I'll get the first aid kit."

My eyes glazed over and the Hallucination slowly ended. I blurrily looked up to see Judai walking towards me and bend down. Starting to clean and bandage my wounds. My stomach continued growling. He looked at me amused yet worried.  
He pulled out a hamburger and moved it around tauntingly.. My eyes followed it's every move greedily and my fingers twitched.

Next thing he knew I ripped it out of his hands and devoured it hungrily. He chuckled lightly I heard someone that sounded female-ish.

"You been smiling and laughing more often. Is there a reason for that?" I looked around feverishly. Judai noticed and put a hand on my forehead. His eyes widened in shock.

"Your sick!" He exclaimed. The room spinned and I fell towards caught me. I chuckled downheartedly eyes closing slowly. He looked down at me confusedly.

"Man...I thought I would've lasted longer than this."I said weakly losing strength. "This must be how she felt... when Grandfather starved her...to death." My eyes closed. "I'm weaker then I thought." I promptly fainted.

2 Days later.

Dear, Readers. Right now I'm in the infirmary Judai,Rei,Sho,Manjoume,Fubuki,Asuka, Kenzan, and Ayukawa Sensei watched as I inhaled a whole bunch of food. Including food I normally wouldn't eat.

"I never thought a single girl could eat so much..." Rei said amazed. They nodded and stared at me.

I looked at them with a piece of chicken hanging out of my mouth. "Whuff chu wookin at?" I asked but it came out muffled. They stared before laughing. I pouted ,swallowed and pointed the boot at them.

"Fear me mortals! I have the ultimate weapon! So there for you must bow down to your greatness! Hahahaha!"I exclaimed. "And being sick is awesome!"

Judai nodded. "True it is awesome." Everyone looked at us strangely.

**"Nani?" We asked. "We get free food.**

"Itadakimasu!" I said happily and began to scarf down food again.

They left and I began to sing confined space quietly.

When I was done I smiled. I really liked that song.

I heard the door open to see Judai,Rei, Kenzan and Sho.

I waved and grinned madly.

"Wazzup!" I said.

"Ayukawa Sensei said you could leave the infirmary as long as you refrain from starving or injuring yourself any further." Rei told me.

"It's not meh fault I look like Arelia! In fact I never even starved mehself, It was Grandfather who starved Meh!" I complained. Kenzan raised a brow and leaned towards Sho.

"We picked up a weird one this time Sho-kun." He whispered. Sho nodded. Judai walked over.

"Well you coming Via-chan?" He asked. I was confused.

"Via-chan?" I asked staring at him.

"Your nickname. Short for Avion." He replied. I smiled and nodded.

"Hai!"

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL INVOLVE LOTS OF CRAZINESS AND PRANKS!tHE REASON WHY I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER WAS BECAUSE I WAS WORKING ON MY OTHER STORY. STUCK IN GX! GAH! WHAT'S GX?**


	3. I like chocolate

I was in the Duel Academy shop staring at a Hershey Bar sadly. I was new to this world and, unfortunately, had no money. Or would the correct term be yen? Anyway point is I didn't have any money so I stood there looking at the chocolate dejectedly. Just then a hand came out of nowhere and pulled the chocolate bar off the rack. I turned my head to see Judai holding the chocolate chuckling.

I was about to ask what was so funny when he started to head towards the counter. I raised an eyebrow confused as to what he was doing, when he handed the counter girl some money before heading back over and held out the chocolate. Question marks appeared above my head. I slowly grabbed the chocolate and stared at it then Judai.

"Wha?" He smiled lightly.

"You wanted it right?" He asked. I nodded blushing. What? I've known only one person most of my life and he isn't very friendly. (Hint Hint) So this is by far the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me.

I opened the wrapper and popped the chocolate in my mouth. I smiled slightly. But it turned into a frown when I remembered something. He noticed.

"What's wrong?" I began running towards the Red dorms.

"I forgot to feed Pharaoh!" I exclaimed.

Later

I was in the middle of escaping Junko and Moeme. They wanted to... take me SHOPPING! For clothes nonetheless! I was more than content to be wearing Judai's clothes. I was right now hiding under the triple bunk bed, Judai staring at me confused.

They rushed in.

"Judai-Kun! Have you seen Isabella-Chan anywhere?" Junko asked. Judai was still staring at me. I shook my head and mouthed the word no.

Moeme took note of where Judai was staring and saw me. They somehow managed to pry me away from under the bed and halfway threw the door. I clung to the doorknob for dear life.

"You will never take me alive!" I shouted anime tears appearing.

They pulled harder, and Judai just stared at us plain on confused. "What's going on?"

"We are going shopping for clothes, but she won't come!"

"That's because I hate shopping! And you'll force me to wear make up,pink,skirts,dresses, everything I hate!" I yelled at Junko my grip slipping.

"Well you need a makeover! Your not even girly!" She yelled.

I stuck my tongue out at her. Distracting me enough to allow them to pull me off of the wall.

They dragged me out of the room. Me clawing at the ground.

"NOOOOO!"

All that remained was the claw marks in the floor and Judai wondering what the heck just happened.


	4. Shopping(Ugh) And I'mma pretty!

"Just try it on!" Moeme pleaded. I looked at her like she was crazy. Currently, right now, she was trying to get me to try on a jean mini skirt and pink turtleneck.

"Fuck no!" I exclaimed. Junko walked up holding a pair of red high heels.

"How about these? They're cute." She asked. I sweatdropped.

"I don't 'do' cute."I said with quotations. "I'm more of a baggy shirt and pants kind of person."

They gasped dramatically. "Wha?

"No! Impossible! We must bring out your inner girliness!" I went to dash out of there when they both grabbed my arms and dragged me to the make up area. Me screaming for help.

"Noooooooo!"

Later in the Make up area.

"Ew! Get that gunk off off of me!" I Yelled disgusted. Moeme and some random chick were trying to hold me down while Junko applied make up on me. (Shudder)

Oh, note the key word 'trying' to hold me down. They were pretty weak! So when I made to kick Junko in the stomach Moeme lost her grip and I would of hit Junko if not for some guy appearing and catching my foot. So now I had two girls and one guy holding me still. While Make up was being applied to my face.

"This green will really bring out your eyes," Junko was saying, "And maybe some red lipstick will bring out your pale skin."

I was thoroughly disgusted. You could literally see it on my face.

Few minutes later after gunk being applied.

"Now, Time for your hair." She grabbed a curling iron out of nowhere. I froze and struggled harder.

The guy was tired of me struggling and just knocked me out.

After regaining consciousness.

"Ugh." I mumbled. I looked to see a girl with Long curly brown hair that was silkier than...silk?, Green eye shadow that was really bringing out the girls milk chocolate brown eyes, and wearing blood red lipstick making her skin seem like the color of snow.

I gazed in awe at the girl I was seeing. She was so beautiful! Something that I could possibly never achieve. I gained a sad look but paused when I realized the girl did as well. I gasped. She did to. I didn't see the girls behind me smirking in accomplishment. I slowly reached out a hand and the girl mirrored my reaction. Soon my hand was on a cold surface. A mirror.

I felt like I was gonna cry but stopped myself in time. I didn't want to ruin this reflection. I stood up only to see myself wearing different clothing. Instead of Judai's clothes I was wearing Blue skinny jeans, a purple sleeveless turtleneck, with black fingerless gloves and army boots. My finger nails were red. All in all, I was... beautiful.

I nearly cried. I was so happy! A imperfect creature...turned into something beautiful! It was a dream come true, all that was left was my knight in shining armor.("Pfft! As if!" "Thanks for the comment Xigbar you may now leave.) I turned around to see a smiling Junko and Moeme. I did the only thing I could in that moment and hugged them.

After all that mushy happy stuff we got what we came here for, which was hours of torture!, decided to go back to the academy. Me keeping the makeover.

We soon arrived at the red dorm and Junko and Moeme were urging me to go in. As pretty as I thought I was, I wasn't ready to go out in public looking like this. It's embarrassing! After a few shouts and curses later I went in. Junko and Moeme right behind me.

Judai looked to see who entered. I blushed embarrassed and looked down.

His response:Gasp, blush, stutter and a turn of the head.

"W-Welcome back." He said. I nodded embarrassed. And tried to lighten up the mood.

"T-Thanks...umm" I started. "Anything new?"

He shook his head and I sighed. There goes that plan.

"You...look nice." Judai said quietly.

I blushed. "Thank you. But the credit really goes to Moeme and Junko." I told him and began to chuckle at the memory of today's events.  
He looked at me confused.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

I began to tell Judai about the adventures of the mall. Them trying to put me in a mini skirt and high heels to the time where they needed 3 people to hold me down as Junko put the makeup on me to where the guy knocked me out. And where we met a slut who challenged me to a duel and where we ended up running from a mob of angry tourists. And where I ran away from them so I wouldn't have to try on a skirt.

"Today was very... productive I guess."

"What's productive mean?" Judai asked tilting his head. I sweatdropped but held in a laugh nonetheless.

"I-It means active." I said trying not to laugh "You know umm... exciting I guess you could say."

**Not so funny but I tried I'm just not in the mood to right a chapter right now.(sigh)**


	5. ShadyVox!

I was currently in the Slifer dorm singing Shady could of done it better.

_"I could've done it better!" _

_"No one but me can do it better. Listen up folks I gotta tell ya._

_This is something to remember!"_ I made my voice sound a bit goofier.

"Shady can do it better!"

_"This ain't a trick no. I'm not lyin'." Judai walked in but I didn't notice cuz I was having to much fun goofing off._

_The best part is I'm not even tryin'._

_So wipe those eyes and stop that cryin'!"_

"Shady could cry much better!"

_"Lion King!"_

"Shady could've done it better!"

_"Yu-Gi-Oh!"_

_"Shady could've done it better!"_

_"Furries!"_

_"Shady is the best one ever!"_

_"Your Mom!"_

_"Shady could've done her better!" He was at the point of laughing right now._

_"Voices!"_

_"Shady does all of them better!"_

_"Fan-girls!"_

_"Shady makes all of them wetter!"_

_"Fan-boys!"_

_"Shady makes all of them bigger"_

_"Your mom!"_

_"Shady HAS done her better!"_

_Que awesome music._

_By now I was just singing the parts that didn't involve eh eh ehe things._

When I was done I paused for a moment before cracking up laughing.

"Bwahahahaa! Oh(Laugh) God(Laugh) Hahahaha! I'm gonna die(Laugh and pant) ohh." I felll to the ground laughing my ass off for a good 10 minutes before I noticed Judai.

"Oh(pant) Hey what's(Pant) up?" I asked standing.

He smiled before laughing. Just then I actually saw Yubel by him. So I did the only thing I could. I stared. And she/he stared back. After 5 minutes of Judai laughing _his _gluttious maximus off he noticed me staring at Yubel.

"Via-Chan? What are you staring at?" He asked. I pointed at Yubel still staring. He looked and his eyes widened.

"I know nothing's actually probably there and I'm hallucinating but...Yubel is literally right next to you." I said brown eyes wide.

Just then a random thought entered my head. 'If Yubel is a spirit then would I be able to...'

"Can I poke em?" I asked. Judai was flabbergasted.

"W-what?" He exclaimed.

"I mean Yubel's a spirit right." He nodded. "Then that should mean I shouldn't actually be able to like poke em and my finger would just go through em." Yubel looked at me.

"Why do you keep calling me 'em'?"

"Well...toughie. Umm,well your actually a guy but to like protect Judai/Supreme King you like turned yourself into a female Duel monster and are currently like a he/she." I tried to explain.  
Yubel nodded as if he/she understood.

"So...can I poke you?" Yubel sighed and nodded.  
I cheered mentally, walked over, and poked her shoulder. Surprisingly it didn't go through.

"Huh. I thought it would've gone through...unless..." I pointed at Yubel dramatically. "Your a...a...uh..." I looked at Judai. He shrugged. I huffed out of frustration. "Umm...something." I finished lamely. Yubel chuckled and Judai let out a quick laugh. Before I realized something.

"Hey! Have you run into a pedo who calls himself Mr.T yet?" I asked. Judai looked surprised and nodded.

"Dammit! Of course I would miss that duel!" I growled. "Ok, that's it from now on wherever you go I go." I declared. Judai gained a weird face after that. "Not counting bathrooms of course. I just don't want to miss another duel. Oh! And-and the part were after your duel with Saou and Neos saves and your all like, Neos you've saved me-Wah! And he disappears making you fall to the ground. That part was funny." I said with a chuckle.

"But when Fubuki dueled Yusuke. Man did that tick me off! I mean seriously! Fubu-king won that duel! But nooo. He had to be a jerk and make time like reverse itself or something and...I'm...rambling... I'll shut up now." I said noticing the strange looks Judai and Yubel sent me.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Judai asked.

"Umm...Shady could've done it better!"

He raised his brows.

_"I could've done it better!" _

_"No one but me can do it better. Listen up folks I gotta tell ya._

_This is something to remember!"_

"Shady can do it better!"

___"This ain't a trick no. I'm not lyin'." _  


_The best part is I'm not even tryin'._

_So wipe those eyes and stop that cryin'!"_

"Shady could cry much better!"

_"Lion King!"_

"Shady could've done it better!"

_"Yu-Gi-Oh!"_

_"Shady could've done it better!"_

_"Furries!"_

_"Shady is the best one ever!"_

_"Your Mom!"_

_____"Shady could've done her better!" _  


I cracked up at the shocked and confused faces of Judai and Yubel.___  
_

"All hail ShadyVox! The ruler of awesome voices and...Yugioh Gx abridged Hahahahaha!" I exclaimed cracking my but off.

"Ok..." Judai mumbled confused. I looked at him shocked.

"Do you not know who Shady is?" I asked mortified. He shook his head and I immediately took out my Mp3 and played Party Rock anthem. (I was totally listening to this)  
I gave a short and said with my arms spread, "All hail the awesomeness of ShadyVox the will be ruler of the world. Unless you somehow go dark again but I would much rather not have to deal with that."

"Pony Rock! Yeah! Woo! Let's go!

Scratch and Neon's in the club tonight.  
Oh yeah, we're gonna have a good time.  
So grab some pony now don't be shy.  
It's our job to make you feel alright. (Clap your hooves!)

Let's raise the roof, tonight's the night.  
We're gonna' party till the morning light.  
The house is hot, the beat is tight.  
We just wanna' see you ...shake it!

The name's Neon Lights and I wanna' see you shake it.  
I'm the host of this party and I'm glad you could make it.  
I've got the music that booms, show me what you've got.  
Now do your thing girls and flaunt that plot.

On the dance floor is where we're living.  
You keep moving to the beat and the beat I'll keep delivering.  
Now that's a promise, we're gonna' commit.  
Hey, Vinyl Scratch! Spin that.

Ayo what's up? I'm the other half of this duo.  
Got my bass cannon set to max it's gonna' blow.  
It's Pony Rock! (It's Pony Rock!)  
Yeah, so get them tails a-bouncing and get them  
hooves up in the air 'cause we are announcing it is-!

Scratch and Neon's in the club tonight.  
Oh yeah, we're gonna have a good time.  
So grab some pony don't be shy.  
It's our job to make you feel alright.

Let's raise the roof, tonight's the night.  
We're gonna' party till the morning light.  
The house is hot, the beat is tight.  
We just wanna' see you... shake it!

Everyday I'm partying!  
Put the lights on me. It's time for the only true party pony.  
The name's Pinkie Pie and I know you all missed me.  
But hey, wait! There's room for three.

Let's get some balloons! (The pretty ones!)  
Let's turn up the bass! (Getting louder now!)  
Gummy's here with me! (He's rocking out!)  
Now it's a party! (With thanks to me!)

Get up. Get down. Put your hooves up to the sound.  
Jump up. Stomp down. Every pony hit the ground. (x2)  
Every pony hit the ground. (x2)  
Get up. Get down. (x2)  
Put your hooves up to the sound. (x2)  
Put your hooves up. (x4)

Every pony's in the club tonight.  
We're gonna' keep on having a good time.  
We got some help from Pinkie Pie.  
With Vinyl Scratch and Neon-on-on Lights."

They were majorly confused.

"What was that...?" I grinned.

"Why that was Pony Rock anthem! All so done by ShadyVox!"

He raised a brow. "Okay..."

"I could've done it better!" I sang. "Anyway! All hail Shady!"

"Right...I'm going fishing." He said holding back a chuckle.

Just then I remembered something funny happened when he goes fishing. "I'm coming to!"

"Why?"

"Cause something funny is supposed to happen unless I missed that too, and I haven't gone fishing in years!" I exclaimed stretching my arms.


	6. Is this a habit? Stupid boot!

Fishing while listening to Shady could've done it better is a hilarious! And thankfully I did get to see the scene where Asuka picked up Jaden by the scruff and Rei took a picture of him. I laughed loudly but stopped when I heard a Click and Flash!

I looked to see Rei looking at me with a evil grin on her face._ 'Gasp! No I'm supposed to be the evily ebil one!'_

I ran after her trying to catch the camera while ShadyVox stronger was playing.

"Gimme camera Gimme Camera!" I shouted before tripping over a leaf.

"Gya!" I fell on...(C'mon you can guess it) The boot. I grabbed and glared at it. "Do you like to cause me pain?" I asked. "Huh! Do ya punk!" It stared back at me not saying anything.

"Yeah that's what I thought!" I screamed at it. Someone took it away and I stared at the empty spot in my hands and my eyes started to water.

I looked up to see Judai holding the boot. "W-why'd you do that for?" I asked voice shaky. He stared at me humor in his eyes. (Omg I just realized this, but since I've got here he's been OOC!)

"I didn't want you tearing up my boot my boot." He said bent down on one knee. Just then there was another Flash and I shielded my eyes.

We glared at Rei before chasing after her. And I just happened to trip over the boot that Judai dropped while chasing Rei and fell into the water.

It hurt to say the least and since I was yelling at Rei water filled my lungs and my vision turned blurry. But I forced myself to open my eyes and close my mouth swallowing the water. (Don't try this at home don't know if it actually works.) And swam upward. But I was probably going to fast because when a fish swam right in front of me I let out a startled scream and began to sink. I did what I thought was appropriate and tried to scream for help but it came out muffled.

"Help!" I screamed muffily gargling water. So not cool.

I saw a outline of a guy wearing red swimming towards me and grip my arm. Swimming upwards to the surface. Everything was a darkish cloer now. Black spots everywhere.

When we reached land I tried to breath but found I had to much water in my lungs.(Oh,Joy.) I was choking trying to get air, when I felt someone push me to the ground and pound on my chest. I felt liquid coming up my throat but it was slow. Just then I felt pressure on my lips and and the pounding on my chest again. And coughed up water, turning on my side, gasping for oxygen, closing my eyes.

"God(Pant) who would've thought (Pant) that drowning (Pant) would hurt (cough) this much." I huffed.

I heard chuckling but it stopped quickly as I sat up. I rubbed my head.

"Are you ok?" I heard Judai ask. I nodded bet stopped wincing. Great a headache,just what I needed.

"Yeah...fine,just fine."

" Are you okay! You nearly died after you and Judai-Sama resurfaced." Rei said holding the camera.

"Your not hurt are you?" Asuka asked. I shook my head.

"I don't think so." I croaked. YGXTAS started to play.

"Ans Syrus hasn't eaten in days!"

"I want the one in the middle."

"Me too." I couldn't help it but crack up laughing ignoring the pain in my sides.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own YGXTAS or YGX or ShadyVox and Xthedarkone. If I did I probably wouldn't be here...and I would be rich!**

I was totally watching YGXTAS. And Judai was watching it with me. Ok, right now we were on the bottom bunk watching The Big Steal.

"Hey guys how's it going?" Jaden asked as he,Syrus,Chumley and...Dude is that my oc? Walked up to the Obelisk blues.

"Oh look!" One of them said. "It's the Slifer Slackers." They laughed.

"What! Wanna say that again?" Jaden started to shout ranting at them. "You wanna repeat that you fuckin' prick! Huh,you wanna fuckin' start somethin? Let's go! 4 on 3! Red verses blue! No cam-kills! I'll fuck you up!" We laughed.

"J-j-j-just calm down guys!" Blue numba 2 said.

"Shut the fuck up you Biatches!" My oc yelled. Jaden started to shout again.

"We're all pumped up! We're ready to fuckin' go! Let's do this!"

"Rah!" Chumley said.

"That's right." Avion said. "Prison rules! Syrus hasn't eaten in days!"

Syrus leaned forward. "I want the one in the middle."

"Me to..." Jaden said. We cracked up even harder.

I fell to the ground. "Oh my god that is awesome!" I laughed harder. Judai was on the bed clutching his stomach.

"That was an interesting show... Yu-Gi-Oh Gx abridged you called it?" Yubel asked appearing. I nodded crying.

"You never did answer my question as to why he looks like me and my pals." Judai said. I stopped laughing immediately and stared at him with a straight face.

"That's because he is you young grasshopper. They are you and your friends in English version." I managed staring him in the eye.

"He did a double take. Shocked to find out that he was an anime character, and stared at the girl in shock. How was this even possible he thought." I began narrating gaining strange looks from them both. "I've been through Shadow Riders,Sacred Beasts,Evil Spirits, Society of Lights, Viper, and Duel Monsters being real but this is just impossible."

They stared at me shocked and confused...I mean who wouldn't be?


	8. Bungee Jumping and a duel? Epic fail!

What the hell are you doing!" Judai shouted at me from the ground.

"I told you I'm bungee jumping from the top of Duel Academia while singing Stronger by ShadyVox!" I shouted from the top of the building.

"But the chord might break!"

"Nonsense! The chord is bungee and breaking proof! Now watch as I complete the impossible Judai!" I Called down to him. I fastened the bungee jumping chord around my feet and played Stronger.  
I hopped to the edge but tripped...by the boot. How the fuck did it get there?

"AH! This isn't part of my ebil plan! GAH!" I screamed just then stronger started to play and I closed my eyes. I began singing while plunging to my doom.

"Yo, listen up home boy,  
Let me be the tutor  
I'm 'bout to tell ya all about how we saved the future  
It started out with Jaden Yuki hanging out in Venice  
Last thing i knew,  
Crowler had me playing tennis  
But then this guy rolls up,  
On his motorcycle,  
He's got a freaky ass mask  
Like that Myers named Michael  
He's tryna' kill me, man!  
For all he's worth  
Shouting out this weird crap about saving the earth  
And then he revs up his bike,  
He's got that need for speed  
It's a good thing i played all that Assassin's Creed  
But then the sky turned black,  
Out comes this huge dragon!  
The things five times the size of a station wagon  
It's in hot pursuit,  
Shooting fire-balls  
Got me jumping the roofs and got me climbing the walls  
I try to escape,  
But at the very last minute,  
I whip out my duel disk and I push it to the limit sayin'

If-a-if if if you try to duel me,  
It's gonna' make me stronger  
I need you to play a card now  
'Cuz I can't wait much longer  
My deck's like totally gonna' beat ya  
You may think your harder  
But just wait for when i make my next move,  
When Winged Kuriboh's coming at ya"

When I opened my eyes I saw the world spin before me and I screamed and the bungee chord thing stopped. I was...what? 30 ft in the air?

I heard snapping and I looked fearfully at the chord...it was breaking. Just as he predicted.

It snapped and I screamed "Free falling!" I then made the Eagle-spread position and began to caw. While falling not at all fearing what might happen.

"I'm an eagle! Caw!" Just then I heard Judai shout.

"Neos! Save her!" I stopped falling. and opened my eyes only to see the Orange and green eyes of Yubel. I grinned madly and waved.

"Waz up YuJu?" I asked from my upside down position. Just then I was dropped on my head.

"Gya-OW!" I complained sitting up rubbing the large bump on my head.

"That hurt you know." I said pouting before pointing at Judai who's eyes were brown again. "50 points for being sidekick!"

He glared. I flinched. "What were you thinking!" He yelled. "You could of gotten killed!"

I shrugged but winced at the tone of his voice. "Sorry! But I had to bungee jump from duel Academia singing Stronger before I died!"

He sighed and smacked the back of my head. I glared. "What was that for!"

He took out his duel disk. "I challenge you to a duel!" I blinked from my spot on the ground. "O...kay? That wasn't random...at all." I realized something. "But I don't have a duel disk!" He handed me one out of no where and I blinked again. I sighed. "Time to fail epicly" I said


	9. Duel and Dude looked like a lady! Run!

{Avion:4000] [Judai:4000]

"Boku no turn!" Judai said and drew. "I activate polymerization! To fuse Burst Lady and Featherman to form Elemental Hero FlameWingman!" He exclaimed.[2100] "I'll throwdown two facedowns and end my turn."

I nodded. "B-Boku no turn! Draw!" I smiled when I saw what I drew. Dark Magician, Glow moss,Kuriboh,Evil Hero Gainer, Ojama Black and Illusionist faceless Mage. _'This'll put him in a shock'_

"I summon Neo-Spacian Glow Moss! In attack mode!"[300] Judai gasped in surprise and I smirked, "Neo-Spacian Glow Moss attack! And since he's attacking I get to activate his special ability which I'm sure we all know." Judai drew a card and showed it to me. A spell card. "You know what that means! Attack Judai directly!" He did. [Judai:3700] "Turn end."

"Boku no draw!" He looked at his card and held out a hand. "FlameWingman! Destroy her Glow moss!" He shot out a blast of fire destroying Glow moss. [Avion:2200] I grumbled. "Turn end."

"Boku no turn. Draw." I said already losing hope. I smiled. Magic cylinder. "I place one card face down and summon Evil Hero Gainer!" [ATK : 1600] He flinched when he saw that card. I raised a brow. Why would he...? Oh! The Supreme King arc! That makes sense.

"And uh...that's all I think." I said ending my turn.

"Boku no turn! Draw!" He drew and pointed at me Evil Hero. "FlameWingman, attack her Evil Hero Gainer!" FlameWingman let out a burst of flame and I grinned.

"Adigato Judai-Kun! As you now just activated my trap card! Magic Cylinder! And instead of using it like Yugi does and destroy you monster! I shall use it to deflect your attack right back at you!" I shouted. He gasped. "Nani?"

[Judai: 1600] "Dude I can't believe I'm winning this!" I cheered. He rolled his eyes.

"Turn end."

"Boku no turn! Draw!" I looked at the card I drew. Hero medal. I pouted. I don't have any Heroes except gainer but he's evil not an elemental. "I uh...set one card and uh... summon, Kuriboh!" i exclaimed. Kuriboh appeared on the field. "I then sacrifice them both to bring out...dun dunn dunnn! Dark Magician!" [2500]

He gasped. "Only Card game Jesus has that card!" He exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"As if! Arcana had like 5 of one version. And he tried to take him to the Shadow Realm but, well that failed so..." I shrugged. "Anyway...Dark Magician destroy FlameWingman!"

"Not so fast! I activate De-Fusion!" He shouted. Avion and Burstinatrix broke apart. I cursed. "Dammit. I end my turn."

Skipping the rest cause I don't know how long it will take.

I stared in shock. Did i...win? I must be dreaming. I slowly raised up a hand and Slapped myself in the face. Hard.

"OW!" I rubbed my poor bruising red cheek.

I heard clapping and cheers. My eyes widened and I turned my head quickly to the source. There were Students...Yellow and Blue clapping and cheering. I did what I thought was best and waved grinning sheepishly. Just then Chancellor Sheppard walked towards me. "Congratulations! You sre now a student at Duel Academy!" He said before walking away. I just blinked for a moment before realizing what he said...Student at Duel Academy..."NANI!"

Next day. "IN THE TOOLSHED!"

I stared at the skirt in disgust. They honestly expect me to wear this...this...this monstrosity!

The blazer was fine it was the skirt that was driving me insane. I decided to pull a Rei.

I ran over to a drawer and dug around till I found a pair of Black skinny jeans. I ran into the bathroom and got changed quickly.

I then ran into Duel Academy and entered Crowler's classroom dramaticallt slamming the doors open causing everybody to look at me and I sang, "Dude looks like a lady~!" I then ran for my life screaming bloody murder.


	10. Lunatic and an old book?

Currently I was running for my life from Crowler...Wait...that's not his name...Chronos! Yes that was it Chronos! God I feel stupid.

The strange thing was though. Why all I was running I was was singing leather pants and smiling like a lunatic. Oh! I'm going to sing that now!

"Living carefree, not even a spark would attempt to illuminate what's in your dark But I go where angels fear to tread For the bounty I have placed upon your head.

Countless ages, I have sought you out To discern what your cruelty is all about This is more than petty counter-act Neither Goddess or machine prevents my attacking...!

Hatred seeping out of every pore, for you Your fire has made my life a burning hell! Though I have no single drop of royal blood I know I've been defiled!

While you torture me for your ecstasy You don't know what I have in store for you! All this bloodlust must bring you to entropy... Though I fear it's... makin' me a lunatic!

I expected better from a queen- Oh, I'm sorry, a princess, haven't quite earned your way? Your entire principality will remember this moment as your bloodiest day!" I sang far too cheerfully before ramming into someone at full force.

"Gya!" I exclaimed falling to the floor and would've landed painfully on my butt if someone didn't catch me.

"There you are!" I heard someone say. I opened my eyes to see Judai staring at me. "I've been looking for you!"

I waved. "Waz up!" Then I realized something. I groaned. "I missed the duel with Fubu-King didn't I?"

He shook his head confused. Just then I felt someone pull me away from him and cringed at the raging eyes of Chronos.

"Found you, you insolent brat!" He spat. (Haha Rhyme!) "Time for you to see the Chancellor!"

I looked innocent. "But... I didn't do anything Chronos-sensei. I was exploring the school when I bumped into Judai-Kun." I looked at Judai from my spot in the air before turning towards Chronos. "I think you mistaken me for my twin sensei." he raised a brow as did Judai.

"Twin? What twin?" He asked.

"Oh, just the one that came rushing down here a few moments ago." I said and pointed West. "Rion went that way." He set me down and nodded and took off.

When he was gone I cracked up laughing.

"Oh(Laugh( my god! I can't believe,(Laugh and pant) He fell for that!" I exclaimed rolling on the floor holding my stomach laughing. "Yhat was the(Laugh) oldest one in the book!"


	11. Boredom

I was wondering the hallways in boredom, after running into Judai and away from Chronos I began to get utterly bored so I did what I always do when I'm bored. I walk in circled singing the waffles song.

"Do you like Waffles? Yeah we like Waffles! Do you like pancakes? Yes ye like pancakes! Do you like frenchtoast? Yeah we like frenchtoast." I sang and then BOOM! I fell to the ground. I looked up to see Judai. And Sho.

I waved madly smiling. "Wazzup dudes?" I asked.

"You remind me of someone." Sho said. I smiled wider.

"Yeah she does talk like him." Judai noted.

I raised a brow. "You talkin' bout Edo-Kun? I asked. Judai looked at me skeptically.

"I thought you didn't like using honorifics." He said.

"I don't" I shrug. "But I use them when I'm bored." I stood up and looked at them.

"Anymore duels lately!" I asked. Judai shook his head and I pouted.

"Damn, should've known. What are you doing in the school anyway?" I asked.

"He does go to school here and...why aren't you being crazy?" Sho wondered. I smiled like a madman.

"Why glad you asked Grasshopper I am not crazy brcause I have nothing to entertain me."

"She has mood swings alot." Judai added and I glared.


	12. Avion in Wonderland Or is it Alice

After after having a glaring contest I sighed. "So...anything new? No? Ok then." I said sighing. Sho and Judai stared at me confused.

"Whelp, I have to find something to do so...Jana!" I said waving cheerfully. I then skipped off out of the school. Just then I saw a rabbit wearing a coat? What...What was this Alice in wonderland? Anyway I chased after the rabbit only to see a hole. I looked at it suspiciously and walked forward.

I knelt down, and stared at the hole tentatively, before the ground beneath me cracked and broke sending me soaring the air, down the hole.

I screamed. I Flew down past a piano and let out a yelp as it nearly took my head off. Insert creepy music here please? Oh,look. It's a teddy bear and a rabbit and a watch...well watches to be exact and the walls were black and white checkered! I flew past a table and chair and screamed before falling flat on my face.

I let out a whimper and opened my eyes. I was on a floor. Me...majorly confused so I got up only to have the rabbit pass by. I gasped. It was Sho! But...what was he doing here?

"I'm late! Oh I'm really dead now! The Queen'll take my head!" He exclaimed. "I knew I wasn't cut out for this job!" I raised a brow angry.

"Is this some kind of joke?" I asked him narrowing my eyes. He ignored me and...shrunk? Anyway he passed through a door of some sort. I ran over to see there was no possible way for me to fit but tried to open it anyway. Locked...right. Key, equals passage, equals potion. I smirked.

"Ain't fallen for that trick." I mumbled and walked over to the table to see a skeleton key. Cool. I grabbed it and set it on the floor. I turned back to the table.

'Drink me' was written on a tag on a cup of tea. I shrugged and chugged it down. I saw the room get bigger and felt my clothes get even heavier. I groaned. I really have to wear something as girly as a dress? When I was done shrinking I poked my head out from under my shirt and climbed out. Only to see I was wearing a black and red version of Alice's Dress. Where the blue was it was black. And where the white was it was red. I sighed in relief to see that it wasn't pink.

"Close one." I mumbled and ran over to the key. It was to big to carry so I pulled it over to the door. I was upset that I was only like 3 inches tall but ignored it. I unlocked the door with some difficultly and entered. Big flowers everywhere. And..are those Mini Slifer the sky Dragons and Ra's?

I let out a gasp and laughed. God this was awesome. I ran through the flowers and into a pair of people. I looked to see Asuka and Fubuki. I raised another brow an nearly chocked.

"What are you two wearing!" I exclaimed. They were both wearing Black and Blue overalls. With matching Black boots. They stooped arguing and looked at me.

"Hello Alice, I'm Tweedle Dee and this great big oaf is Tweedle Dum." Asuka told me smiling. Fubuki looked at me.

"Contrary wise I'm Tweedle Dum and she's Tweedle Dee." He said grabbing my hand and kissing it. I gained a disgusted look on my face and when he let go I whipped my hand on my dress. I nodded slowly.

"Right..." I mumbled. "Know how to get home." I asked ignoring the Alice part.

"Why head to the Red Queens court of course." They said. I rolled my eyes.

"And how do I get there?" I wondered.  
They looked at each other and grinned.

"Why, you visit the Mad Hatter of Course!" I took off towards the woods.

Mad Hatter here I come. Wonder who he is?

**Any idea who the Hatter the Doormouse and the Hare is? Find out next chapter!**


	13. Wonder land pt2 short chappie

Woods woods woods. Trees trees trees.

I walked in the forest, bored out of my mind. And here I thought Being in wonderland would be fun.

"I'm so bored~!"

"Aw...how sad." I blinked at the familiar voice. I whipped around and blinked when I saw Zane...wearing a...pink and purple cat costume...I burst out laughing.

"Oh my f-ing god!"

"What do you find so humorous?" He asked grinning widely. "Is it that you are lost? Or is it that you are sad? Is it that you are happy? Mad? Angry? Glad? Joyed? Depressed? You must tell me?"

I stopped laughing, quickly took out the phone I stole from Judai, and snapped a picture of him. He frowned but grinned quickly.

"Neither. I just was laughing that you were wearing pink and purple. And by the way...it's so not you colors."

"Do you wish to get home or not?" He demanded disappearing and reappearing behind me as a head.

I blinked at him unfazed. "Yes. Yes I would. Now tell me how to get to the Hatter." Zane the cat began to point in different directions.

"Why, he's that way, that way, this way, over there, here, there, nowhere, everywhere, somewhere, kindwhere, beenwhere, bobwhere, Judaiwhere, and," He slowed his hand and pointed south. "Most definitely over there. Having tea with the mouse, the hare, and the dinosaur." I blinked.

"The mouse, the hare, and the dinosaur..." I blinked a few times. "Got it! Bye see ya! Talk to ya later you madly insane Zane!" I yelled taking off South wards.

I ran past extremely annoying flowers, who just happened to be Junko and Moeme. Past a river and more mini SLifer and Ra's. (Boy was that creepy!) And past some extremely rude trees. I finally ended up at a tea party of some sort. And sitting at the tables were none other than...Johan the hare, Blair the door mouse, and Judai...the Hatter.

Blair was wearing a grey mouse costume, ears adn all. Johan was wearing a black, torn tuxedo and blue bunny ears. I held in a laugh at that. And Judai was wearing a red tuxedo jacket, black pants, black tie and boots, and a top hat with Duel Monster cards tucked inside the ribbon that was wrapped around it. And to be blunt...he looked hot.

The mouse, Blair, was sleeping. The Hare, Johan, was staring a a teacup like it was the most amazing thing invented. And Judai was just pouring himself a cup a tea and looked at a gold pocket watch after every few seconds.

I walked over there, causing Judai to look at me. His eyes brightened.

"Your back! You finally came back!" He exclaimed, officially waking Blair and causing Johan to look up from his tea cup. Kenzan just blinked and returned doing what ever he was doing. He got up out of his chair, climbed onto teh table, stepping on some plates and dishes, and made his way over. I blinked confused at him as he jumped off the table landed in front off me.

"I was wondering when you'd come back Avion!" He corrected himself.

"For one thing I did not come back as I just got here, and another why are you dressed up like that, not that I'm not saying you don't look good in it or anything but really, are you supposed to be cosplaying or something and why did Asuka and Fubuki call me Alice, my name is Avion we actually it isn't but that isn't important right now, would you care to explain why I fell down a rabbit hole and why everyone is dressed up like characters from Alice and wonderland, and I know I might be dreaming or I'm hallucinating..." I drawled on and on and on, never running out of breath.

I stopped immediately when I felt something on my lips. My eyes widened and Judai pulled away grinning like a mad man.

"So glad that your back!" I was frozen, shell shocked, and brighter than tomato red. "Having tea parties without you just isn't the same and- you seem a bit shorter than usual." He noted and took out a cake, handing it to me. "Here eat this."

I was still frozen. He pouted at me. He sighed, grabbed my chin and forced my mouth open. Judai put part of the cake in my mouth, forced me to chew, and stroked my throat making me swallow it.

I grew a few inches taller, successfully returning to my normal height. I finally unfroze, blinked a few times, stuttered and mumbled something. Causing Judai to laugh.

"Happy unbirthday Avion dear!" He exclaimed, grabbed my hand, and pulled me away to the table were the three sat.

I blinked as he pulled out a chair from nowhere and made me sit down. I saw Johan grin but stop and look at a fork.

"Fork..." He muttered entranced by the object. I blinked.


	14. Chapter 14

I can't believ I'm doing this...Someone please kill me later. I hate myself right now for doing this since I basically vowed not to do this...

I'm abandoning this story. DX If any of you guys want to continue writing this, go ahead. I'm not going to stop you.

Quick question, Anybody got a gun?

Man...I'm a bad person...


End file.
